


Simple Beginnings

by Alicethrutheburrows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Pray4Sammy, Really this is just sweet fluff, The boys become best friends, cas and sam are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethrutheburrows/pseuds/Alicethrutheburrows
Summary: Due to school eating all my time, I elected to write a sweet Drabble for this challenge. It's really a short, sweet ficletof fluff for your enjoyment. As always, welcome down my rabbit hole. I hope you leave with a sweet tooth. Love, Alice





	Simple Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Due to school eating all my time, I elected to write a sweet Drabble for this challenge. It's really a short, sweet ficletof fluff for your enjoyment. As always, welcome down my rabbit hole. I hope you leave with a sweet tooth. Love, Alice

####  __

_“You and I are more than friends. We’re like a really small gang.”_

“Castiel, sweetie. Are you almost ready?” Naomi, Castiel’s mother hollered up the stairs. Today was the first day of second grade and Castiel was determined to make a friend this year. Superman shirt? Check. Backpack with the big pack of crayons? Check. Castiel ran his fingers through his trying to tame the fly away strands. He gave himself a once over; he was ready.

“Coming!” Castiel yelled, scrambling his way down the stairs and into his mother’s car. Today would be the day, he smiled as they pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Lawrence Heights Elementary. 

Mrs. Mosley’s class was lively, to say the least. Children ran around the classroom looking for their new desks and greeting those they remembered from the previous year. Gripping the straps on his backpack a little tighter, Castiel gave his mom a curt wave before entering the chaos. 

Recess was easily every second grader’s favorite part of the day. So far, the day had gone quickly, a whirlwind of introductions and coloring. All the second-grade classes took recess at the same, so the playground was packed. 

A few children gathered around the edge of the swing set, the gathering only catching Castiel’s attention because at the center was the new student and Luke Novak. His real name was Lucifer, but he punched anyone who called him that. Luke was the meanest first grader and no doubt today he was out to prove he was the meanest second grader. 

Castiel’s feet were moving towards the circle of kids before he realized it. His mother taught him people were only mean because they needed to an outlet for their anger. He wasn’t sure what an outlet was, but he knew being mean was bad, and the new boy did nothing to deserve Luke’s anger. 

“You have hair like a girl!” Luke says pointing his finger in the boy’s face. Castiel was busy working on his bright pink dinosaur, so he missed the boy’s name when he introduced himself earlier in class. 

“I like my hair,” The boy huffed, crossing his arms. 

“You’re a sissy girl,” Luke said, shoving the other boy hard to the ground. 

Before the new boy could retort, Castiel had pushed his way into the circle. Castiel put his hand up, standing in front of the other boy “Stop it Luke.” 

Luke had a smile that reminded Castiel of the evil clown he saw at the circus this summer, full of teeth and menace. 

“Oh, it’s sissy with a girly name here to protect the sissy with girly hair, so cute,” 

“Stop it Luke, you’re not funny,” 

Shoving at Castiel’s shoulders “What are you going to do about it, huh?” Luke hummed. 

“This,” Castiel said, side-stepping to Luke’s right to hook his foot around Luke’s ankle and with a hand on Luke’s chest he went down easily. Castiel put a foot on the center of a surprised Luke’s chest “Now, leave us alone.” 

Castiel let up his foot to let the other boy scrambled back to his posse and run off. He turned around to offer a hand to the new boy who was already up and dusting himself off. 

“Thanks,” The new boy said, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“I like your hair,” Cas blurted, people generally made him nervous. The boy smiled and Castiel returned his smile in kind. 

“I’m Sam,” 

“I’m Castiel,” 

“Cas-tee-el?” Sam tried to sound out the name “If I call you Cas, our names will have the same number of letters.” 

Castiel blinked. He had never a nickname before, his mother was adamant about his name, but he liked the way it sounded. 

“Where you learned to do that?” Sam questioned. 

“Oh, my mother makes me take karate classes and I have two older brothers,” Cas shrugged. 

Sam perked up “I have an older brother too! His name is Dean.” 

Cas smiled, hoping they had more in common “Do you like Superman?” 

Sam thought about it for a moment before he replied with a small pout “I like Batman, but when I play superheroes with Dean, he always gets to be Batman and I have to be Robin.” 

“Well, you can always be Batman when you play with me and I’ll be Superman,” 

Sam beamed at him “I’d like that.” *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye. Sam had not expected to make a friend on his first day. Always being the new kid was hard, but hopefully this would be the last time they had to move. Cas was a little weird, but Sam liked him regardless. 

Sam was surprised that Cas rode the bus home too; Cas explained his mother worked later in the afternoons even though she was home by the time bus arrived. Fortune shined on Sam again for Cas only lived three houses down. Both boys rushed to Cas’ house to ask if he could come over to play for a bit. 

Naomi looked between the two of them “Yes he can play at your house, Sam but come home before dark.” And with that sentence the boys bolted out the door down the street to Sam’s before she could say another word. 

Sam showed Cas his book collection, and where he hid his favorite comics from Dean. They were knee-deep in superhero lore when Dean strolled by the room. 

“Sammy, have you seen—” Dean stopped taking in the boy with untamed dark hair “Who is this?” 

Sam rolled his eyes “My new friend, go away.” 

“Does your new friend have a name?” Dean said, stepping fully into the room. 

“Castiel,” Cas quipped. 

“I call him Cas,” Sam said, annoyed Dean was bothering them. 

“Cas, huh?” Dean smiled “I like it, I’m Dean. The best big brother in the whole world.” Sam huffed turning his attention back to his friend. Weird. Cas’ whole face was red, maybe he was annoyed with Dean too. 

“Dean,” Sam whined “We’re trying to play a game here.” 

“What are you playing?” 

“Superheroes,” Cas said at the same time Sam said “Nothing.” Both boys looked each other and dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“Can I play?” Dean asked but said in a more I’m going to do what I want tone. 

“NO!” Sam crossed his arms “You always get to be Batman, and I’m already Batman and Cas is Superman.” 

“Well Batman is the coolest, which is why I am always Batman.” Cas jumped in, defending Sam for the second time that day “You can only play if Sam gets to be Batman, that’s the rule.” 

“Fine,” Dean sighed, knowing he was clearly outnumbered “Who do I get to be?” 

Cas leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear. Oh, that was perfect. 

Both boys giggled before saying unison “Aquaman,” both laughing even harder at Dean’s face of disgust. 

“Fish are cool too, I guess…” Dean pouted, sitting down on carpet. Sam felt like his face was going to fall off from laughing too much. He listened as Dean and Cas debated whether a shark could eat a whale or if the whale would eat the shark, and something just felt right. 

Little did Sam know that he would discover how right things were twenty years later as retold the story of how he and Cas became best friends during his best man speech at Dean’s and Cas’ wedding. He didn’t forget to mention all the awkward moments between them growing up, didn’t forget to mention how they danced around each other for years before finally admitting their feelings, or how Dean almost passed out trying to propose to Cas. Smiling, Sam raised his glass for a toast; today his best friend became his brother. Today, felt like an answered prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> XOXO, we all know need to pray for Sam. Always the third wheel.


End file.
